


Wie man sich seinen Ängsten stellt

by YamiSofopue



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Romanze, Ski Jumping, Team Finland
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal muss man einfach spontan sein, weil Überraschungen so schön sind. Und manchmal muss man einfach über seinen eigenen Schatten springen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie man sich seinen Ängsten stellt

**Author's Note:**

> Ich gebe euch einfach mal das Vorwort, wie es original über der FF steht. Geschrieben im Januar 2011:
> 
> Wisst ihr, was eine richtige Krisensituation darstellt? Wenn man sich einfach nicht an seine eigenen Vorgaben halten kann. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mir nach "Misunderstanding undressed is misfortune" dachte, dass ich nie wieder ne Skisprung-FF schreibe. Haha. Der war richtig gut jetzt, oder?
> 
> Jedenfalls... Ja... Gewissermaßen gab es dieses Mal zwei Vorlagengeber. Einerseits die Nachricht, dass Havu im Training mit seinen Landungen zu kämpfen hätte. Andererseits meine Mutter mit einem zugegeben ziemlich fiesen Satz, den ich hier nicht erwähnen möchte. Jedenfalls saß ich gestern Morgen im Deutschunterricht, war ziemlich übel gelaunt und dann kam mir diese Idee hier. Weil es sich ja eigentlich anbot. Nun ja.
> 
> Bei der Titelwahl hab ich bewiesen, dass ich sowas voll gar nicht drauf habe... Und generell ist die Geschichte... mh... keine Ahnung. Nichts gutes, eher etwas schlechtes, aber wenn ich sie nicht geschrieben hätte, wär ich geplatzt oder hätte etwas sehr sehr Dummes getan, daher war sie eben auch einfach nötig. Tja. Macht euch euer eigenes Bild, aber erwartet nicht zu viel, eigentlich ist sie zu unsinnig und zu denklastig. Shit happens.

**Wie man sich seinen Ängsten stellt**  
  
„Ich werde es wohl die nächsten Wochen nicht nach Helsinki schaffen.“ - „Alles klar.“  
Arttus Stimme klingt nicht nach „Alles klar“. Er klingt enttäuscht, und das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich kann mir ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid“, murmle ich in den Hörer. Ist in Ordnung, Havu, wirklich. Ich hab eh noch ne ganze Menge zu tun.“ Er weiß, dass ich ihm das nicht abkaufe, auch nicht den lockeren Ton in seiner Stimme. Genauso wie er weiß, dass ich jetzt ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen habe.  
Als ich nicht antworte, setzt Arttu wieder an: „Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen. Dein Training ist wichtig, ich will meinen Freund schließlich in den nächsten Wettkämpfen sehen. Außerdem braucht Pekka dich in der Mannschaft, jetzt wo Ville und Harri weggefallen sind und Matti auch so langsam an Substanz verliert. Und bis zur WM ist’s auch nicht mehr so lang. Ich versteh das schon, wirklich!“ Ich stelle mir vor, dass er jetzt aufmunternd lächelt, oder es zumindest versucht. Das tut er immer, wenn mich das schlechte Gewissen packt. Weil unsere ganze Beziehung nur hinter dem Springen zurücksteht, seit Arttu aufgehört hat. Früher - was ein bisschen absurd klingt, als sei es Jahre her, aber so fühlt es sich fast an - war das alles viel einfacher. Als er noch in Kuopio gelebt hat. Als wir uns noch fast täglich gesehen haben. Und jetzt? Wann habe ich Arttu jetzt das letzte Mal gesehen? Das ist auch schon wieder ein paar Wochen her... Da war er hier. Wie auch das Mal zuvor.  
Ich habe ihm beim Umzug nach Helsinki geholfen, so gut es mir mit der Verletzung möglich war. Zumindest zum Kisten einpacken und in der neuen Wohnung wieder auspacken hat es gereicht. Und ich war bei seiner Einweihungsparty. Aber wie oft war ich danach bei ihm? Ein Mal vielleicht. Nein, eigentlich war es nur ein Mal. Ich habe eigentlich immer erwartet, dass er herkommt. Wenn Arttu hier ist kann ich mir vorgaukeln, dass alles wie früher ist. Zu ihm nach Helsinki fahren, die ganze Strecke zurücklegen und in seiner mir nach wie vor fremden Wohnung sein... Das macht die räumliche Trennung, die Veränderung viel greifbarer.  
  
„Hör auf zu grübeln, Janne“, sagt Arttu nun streng. Er merkt es immer. Und dann nennt er mich jedes Mal Janne, um seine Strenge zu unterstreichen. „Du kennst mich definitiv zu gut“, murmele ich. Es sollte locker klingen, doch es gelingt mir nicht, es ist eher ziemlich lahm. Doch Arttu lacht trotzdem leicht. „Natürlich tue ich das. Sollte ich wohl auch. Wie lang sind wir schon zusammen? Und wie viel länger sogar schon befreundet? Da möchte ich dich doch ein bisschen kennen.“ - „Aber nur ein bisschen“, entgegne ich und muss nun selber schmunzeln.  
Wir verstehen uns auch ohne Worte. Vor allem Matti hat das oftmals etwas skeptisch beäugt. Er hat uns in solchen Momenten nicht recht über den Weg getraut, weil wir ohne auch nur ein Wort mit einander zu wechseln die blödsinnigsten „Attentate“ auf unsere Mitmenschen ausgeheckt haben. Ich vermisse das, solche Kleinigkeiten eben. Und ich habe jedes Mal noch ein wenig mehr Respekt vor Arttu, der sich solche Mühe gibt, für uns beide stark zu sein.  
„Aber ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du wenn du nicht bald auflegst zu spät zum Training kommen wirst. Also lass uns heute Abend noch einmal telefonieren, ja?“ Widerwillig grummele ich, stimme aber doch zu. „Dann bis heute Abend“, sagte ich, „Ich liebe dich.“  
Eigentlich ein Satz, ohne den Finnen auch ganz gut auskommen. Aber wenn man sich das nicht mehr regelmäßig zeigen kann, gewinnt er ziemlich an Bedeutung. „Ich dich auch“, antwortet Arttu und noch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann, legt er auf. Auch das tut er öfter. Weil er weiß, dass _ich_ mich _nicht_ freiwillig lösen würde. Also macht er das, und dann wird das Handy ausgeschalten, damit ich bloß nicht auf die Idee komme, noch mal zurückzurufen. Es ist schon verrückt dass ich selbst jetzt, oder eher vor allem jetzt wo er weg ist noch in vielen Aspekten fast schon von ihm abhängig bin. Eigentlich sollte ich auf mich selbst aufpassen können... Aber wenn Arttu nicht immer ein Auge auf mich hätte, dann würde ich mich vermutlich dauerhaft in der Wohnung verkriechen.  
Seufzend stecke ich mein Handy weg und mache mich auf den Weg zum Training. Es ist an der Zeit, etwas für meine Landung zu tun, damit ich zumindest bald wieder im Weltcup springen kann. Das lenkt dann immerhin auch ein bisschen ab.  
  
Das Training läuft nicht viel besser als sonst, aber immerhin auch nicht schlechter. Es stagniert eben. Wenn ich gedanklich bei meinen Sprüngen wäre und nicht bei einem gewissen Arttu Lappi in Helsinki, dann würde es vielleicht auch langsam besser werden. Aber ich bin eben nicht ganz anwesend. Das Telefonat geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie enttäuscht Arttu klang, als ich ihm wieder abgesagt habe. Ich habe ihm ja nichts versprochen, er kennt schließlich die Umstände, den Ernst der Lage. Weiß um die Nachwirkungen meiner Verletzung und den Kampf, endlich wieder bessere Sprünge zu zeigen, um Pekka und unser Team zu unterstützen. Um bei der WM zumindest dabei sein zu können. Aber es ist verständlich, dass er dennoch die Hoffnung hatte, es könne irgendwie doch mal wieder klappen.  
Als ich ein weiteres Mal auf dem Startbalken sitze, schießt mir plötzlich ein wenig zusammenhanglos ein Satz in den Kopf. Matti sagte vor wenigen Wochen, ich würde Arttu hinhalten. Ausflüchte suchen. Meine Verletzung vorschieben. Zuerst war ich deswegen wirklich sauer auf ihn, habe nicht verstanden, wie er darauf kommt, denn es gibt eigentlich keinen ersichtlichen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte. Inzwischen aber habe ich einen gefunden, der Sinn macht, und der sich mir jetzt wieder aufdrängt: Ich habe Angst. Arttu zu besuchen bedeutet gleichzeitig, sich auch wieder trennen zu müssen. Und eine Konfrontation mit der Situation. Ich versuche wirklich, mich darum zu drücken. Und ohne Matti wäre mir das nicht wirklich bewusst geworden. Er wollte mich dazu anregen, mehr Eigeninitiative zu zeigen, glaube ich. Denn es ist offensichtlich, dass ich mich damit quäle. Und Arttu gleich mit.  
Ein weiterer Grund warum ich eventuell Ausflüchte suche, um nicht nach Helsinki zu fahren ist um mir selbst zu beweisen, dass es nicht funktionieren kann. Als Arttu mir eröffnet hat, dass er seine Skisprungkarriere beenden und nach Helsinki ziehen will, um dort als Anwalt Fuß zu fassen, da war das, als würde die Welt untergehen. Eine ganze Woche habe ich mich verkrochen und selbst bemitleidet. Habe mir eingeredet, dass unsere Beziehung das nicht durchstehen wird. Ich wollte mir einreden, dass es besser sei sich zu trennen, weil ich es für bequemer hielt, als mit Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit zu leben. Denn, das dachte ich zumindest, ich wollte Arttu ganz oder gar nicht. Ich habe sogar versucht mir weiß zu machen, dass ich Arttu gewissermaßen „behindern“ würde. Ich wusste, dass er es weit bringen kann und ich sah mich als Hemmschuh für ihn. Aber mir ist sehr schnell klar geworden, dass ich uns beiden mit der Trennung keinen Gefallen tun würde. In der einen Woche, die ich mich total isoliert habe, hat Arttu nicht aufgegeben mich irgendwie erreichen zu wollen. Und ich selbst habe gelitten wie ein Tier - zeitweise sogar mit körperlichen Auswirkungen. Also habe ich mir vorgenommen, es zu versuchen, bin aber skeptisch geblieben. Und das könnte uns jetzt unter Umständen zum Verhängnis werden.  
  
Dies sind alles Dinge, die mir während des Trainings durch den Kopf gehen, und als ich wieder einen eigentlich guten Sprung durch eine verkorkste Landung in den Sand setze, fasse ich den Entschluss, spontan zu sein und mich meinen Ängsten zu stellen, bevor sie mich auffressen.  
Ohne groß weiter einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden - sonst würde ich es mir vermutlich noch anders überlegen - bringe ich das Training hinter mich. Ich fahre nach Hause, dusche, esse etwas. Dann packe ich in aller Ruhe ein paar Sachen zusammen und begebe mich schlussendlich auf den Weg nach Helsinki. Mit einigen Pausen dauert die Fahrt etwas mehr als fünf Stunden [*]. Zwischendurch klingelt mein Handy, Arttu ruft an. Aber, so leid mir das auch tut, ich drücke ihn einfach weg, Mein Besuch bei ihm soll eine Überraschung werden, und ich würde mich am Telefon mit Sicherheit verplappern.  
Erst sehr spät erreiche ich Helsinki. Inzwischen bin ich einfach nur müde, die Fahrt war dann doch ziemlich anstrengend. Aber ich weiß, dass es sich lohnt. Immerhin ist es nicht allzu schwierig, einen Parkplatz in der Nähe von Arttus Wohnung zu finden, und so stehe ich schon bald mit meiner Tasche vor der Haustür. Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, frage mich, wie er wohl reagieren wird. Aufgeregt drücke ich auf die Klingel. Mir und meiner Überraschung kommt zugute, dass es keine Gegensprechanlage gibt. Es dauert eine Weile, bis das Summen des Türöffners erklingt. Für einen Moment habe ich sogar ein schlechtes gewissen, da ich Arttu bestimmt geweckt habe. Aber ich bin mir sicher, er wird mir das verzeihen.  
Ich nehme stets zwei Stufen auf einmal. Muss leicht grinsen, als ich Arttu in der Tür stehen sehe. Im ersten Moment wirkt er mehr als verstimmt, sogar ein wenig unglücklich, doch kaum dass er mich sieht wechselt sein Gesichtsausdruck zu verblüfft. Seine Augen strahlen plötzlich, und ich bekomme fast Herzflattern von der Intensität seines Blickes.  
„Havu, was zum Teufel machst du hier?“, fragt er, als ich vor ihm anhalte. Er klingt vorwurfsvoll, doch sein Blick zeigt eindeutig, wie sehr er sich freut. Ich schiebe ihn lächelnd in die Wohnung, kicke die Tür mit dem Fuß zu und lege dann meine Lippen auf seine. Das altbekannte Kribbeln macht sich in mir breit, beweist mir endgültig, wie richtig das hier ist.  
„Ich verbessere meine Landung“, erkläre ich dann fast schon ein wenig kryptisch und ziehe Arttu in eine feste Umarmung, atme seinen vertrauten Duft ein. „Red mal Klartext“, fordert mein Freund mich auf. Dabei kuschelt er sich fast schon an mich, ich nehme das mal als Indiz dafür hin, dass mir die Überraschung gelungen ist. Schmunzelnd hauche ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und erkläre ihm dann: „Wenn ich die ganze Zeit abgelenkt davon bin, dass ich dich schrecklich vermisse, kann das mit dem Springen ja nichts werden. Also dachte ich mir, ich tue uns beiden einen Gefallen und überrasche dich.“ - „Das ist dir gelungen“, lacht Arttu und zieht mich schließlich mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Was ist mit dem Training?“, fragt er, doch an der Art, wie er mich kurz darauf küsst kann ich unmissverständlich erkennen, dass ihn das im Moment doch eher wenig interessiert. „Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass mich morgen ein spontanes Unwohlsein befallen wird, welches ich besser mit viel Schlaf auskurieren sollte, bevor ich am Ende noch krank werde“, gebe ich leicht atemlos zurück und schiebe meine Hände unter Arttus Shirt. Er hebt amüsiert die Augenbrauchen, zuckt dann jedoch mit den Schultern und küsst mich erneut. Währenddessen zieht er mich am Hosenbund mit sich aufs Bett, sodass ich über ihm liege. „Na dann lass uns mal dafür sorgen, dass sich diese Notlüge auch lohnt. Eigentlich sollte ich so was nicht unterstützen, dir die Leviten lesen, danach kein Wort mehr mit dir reden weil du mich vorhin einfach so weggedrückt hast und dich zur Strafe im Auto schlafen lassen. Aber ich bin viel zu froh, dass du da bist...“

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Dieser Wert wurde mithilfe einer bestimmt 10 Jahre alten Finnlandkarte (da standen die durchschnittlichen Benzinpreise vom Jahr 2000 oder so in FINNMARK (!!!!) drauf), darauf angegebenen Routenvorschlägen und meiner Kenntnis über das Tempolimit in Finnland berechnet. Ob das so stimmt werde ich wohl erst erfahren wenn ich irgendwann mal die Chance habe, die Strecke selbst zu fahren XD jedenfalls war’s bestimmt nicht die kürzeste Route, ging in meiner Berechnung über Mikkeli und Lahti. Mh. Sonst macht Havu eben lange Pausen xDDD


End file.
